How to Make a Hanyou Happy for the Holidays
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: Sweet little oneshot I thought I'd cook up for the holidays. The gang gets Inuyasha gifts even Sesshomaru could learn to accept. Except maybe Kagome's...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!**

**A/N: Hey guys wuz goin on? I know you guys missed me...you didn't? Come on, sure you did! Well, whether you did or not, here's a special holiday tribute to our favorite Inu gang! **

**P.S Keep in mind that I wrote this very quickly so that I could have it out today ****(X-Mas Eve), and it's pretty cheesy but sweet. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Get up you idiot you're holding us up!"

"Inuyasha come on and get up it's snowing outside..."

"Inuyasha rise and shine!"

"Inuyasha, get up boy it's Christmas!"

Inuyasha cracked open a sleepy amber eye and groaned. Everyone, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Kilala were hovering over his face, smiling brightly and covered in white powder he recognized to be snow as though they'd been outside when it had happened.

"Waz goin' on...?" He murmured sleepily and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Wake up Inuyasha its Christmas and it's almost time to open gifts!"

At the word 'gifts' Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran for the little Christmas tree in the middle of the room leaving Kagome smiling in front of Inuyasha and Inuyasha rolling his eyes. Sitting up and facing Kagome he mumbled, "I don't see what the big deal is anyway it's just a bunch of toys..."

Kagome frowned and exclaimed, "Come on Inuyasha it's Christmas. Can't you be happy? Just for me?"

Inuyasha found he couldn't stay mad when she gave him that pleading look and mumbled, "Alright, but only for you."

Kagome beamed and grabbed him by the hand exclaiming, "Alright let's open some presents!" She and Inuyasha gathered around the bright Christmas tree she'd brought from her time and had a seat in the circle next to their friends.

"So who's first?" Kagome asked brightly and Sango blushed before whispering, "Here Miroku, I got you this..."

She handed Miroku a neatly wrapped gift and he thanked her kindly before tearing it apart. When he got to the actual gift he smiled and whispered, "It's lovely Sango..."

It really was pretty. It was a picture of Sango in a kimono Kagome had gotten her after she was injured. Kagome had taken the picture, put it in a frame and told Sango that it was really quite lovely. Kagome was surprised that she had decided to give it to Miroku.

Miroku hugged her and exclaimed, "Now I can have you with me wherever I go..."

There was a sweet quiet in which Miroku pecked her quickly on the lips, Sango blushed and Inuyasha snorted, "Oh brother..."

Kagome elbowed him and exclaimed, "That was really sweet Sango. Who's next?"

20 minutes later the colorful paper littered the ground leaving plenty of amazed and shining faces to match their new gifts. Sango had received a polishing cloth from Miroku for her Hiraikotsu, a new set of eye shadow from Kagome, a hand drawn picture of herself from Shippo which looked very charming and, surprisingly, a new weapon from Inuyasha which turned out to be a small but very sharp dagger.

Miroku got, among Sango's picture, a hand drawn portrait of himself, also from Shippo, a new set of robes that were a deep navy blue from Kagome and a promise of no punching until New Years' from Inuyasha which was quite a nice present indeed.

Shippo got crayons, candy and more paper from Kagome, a bag of new tricks from Sango and Miroku (they had to combine their money to get it for him) and a mini fire rat robe (Kagome sewed it) from Inuyasha that was deep green to bring out his eyes.

The only people who had yet to receive any presents now were Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed when Kagome announced, "Alright now I guess it's time for Inuyasha's presents!"

She beamed at him and Shippo, flushed with embarrassment, handed him a picture of one day when the two were playing in the lake together, both smiling happily, one of their rare father/son moments. He blushed as he whispered, "I really have fun with you Inuyasha, you know, when you're not hitting me..."

Inuyasha grinned a little back at him and replied, "You're not so bad either when you're not mouthing off!"

Shippo glared at him playfully and Inuyasha ruffled his hair affectionately. Kagome cleared her throat a little and Inuyasha was surprised to see that she looked a little nervous, blushing and messing with her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her and she looked up at him, quickly putting a smile on as she exclaimed, "Nothing it's just...we all chipped together to get you the rest. So, here you go!"

She handed him two boxes, one that was long, thin and incredibly heavy and the other was light but bulky. He opened that one first. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw 25 packs of Ramen, all differently flavored and with incredibly colorful wrapping.

"Kami this'll last me for a year!" He exclaimed and examined each box closely as though looking for any chance that it could be a dud. Apparently there wasn't one so he moved on to the next box that turned out to be just as good. Inuyasha opened it and was sincerely proud. They had gotten him a brand new sword, a beauty as it so happened.

"Woah...where the hell did you guys get this?" He awed and Sango piped up, "We all went to Totosai's to get it made. It took him 3 weeks to finish it. We were afraid he wouldn't be finished on time actually but he went faster just for you..."

Inuyasha nodded and picked the blade up by the hilt before asking, "What's it called?"

Shippo whispered, "It's called Kayo..."

Inuyasha looked at him quizzically as he asked, "Why is it called that?"

Kagome blushed even harder as she whispered, "It's a mixture of my name and...Kikyo's..."

He looked at her with wide eyes and asked, "How did you come up with that?"

Kagome was now beet red as she explained quietly, "Totosai said that...he named it Kayo because that sword is used only to protect, like the Tetsusaiga, and the two women you protected and cared for the most in the whole world were me and Kikyo."

Inuyasha felt understanding dawn on him and was silent before he mumbled, "Does it have any special powers?"

Miroku stepped in and explained, "This sword, unlike Tetsusaiga, is perfectly in sync with Kagome's spiritual powers. So, when you combine Kagome's arrow and your attack from Kayo it should create the same effect it has been doing but greater. It also means that, if need be, Kagome could wield the sword. When she wields Kayo and you wield Tetsusaiga the two will be most powerful indeed considering the care between you two will flow into your swords."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed red as Inuyasha's haori but Inuyasha mumbled, "Thanks you guys. I really...really-thanks."

Everyone beamed except Kagome who whispered, "Inuyasha, I have a gift for you too..."

Inuyasha turned to her and exclaimed, "The sword wasn't enough?!"

Kagome giggled and replied, "Maybe we should wait until later..."

Shippo beamed and exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's go outside and have some fun!"

There was suddenly a scrambling of motion as everyone nodded in agreement and they headed outside. The snow turned out to be more fun than anything as even Inuyasha joined in the mock battle of snowballs where they each soaked each other through with snowballs, wet and shaking to the bone and nearly suffering from hypothermia.

They stayed outside happily attacking each other until dinner and then trotted back inside where Kagome cooked the best Ramen noodles ever before everyone settled down for bed around the blazing fire in the middle of the room.

In the end only Kagome and Inuyasha remained awake, Kagome lying contentedly against the wall on the far side of the room from Inuyasha who was stroking his new sword happily, examining it from every angle. He noticed Kagome's gaze on him and looked up at her and whispered, "What's up Kagome?"

Shaking her head as though just realizing she had been staring Kagome smiled back and replied, "Nothing I just...I was just thinking that's all..."

Something about the way she said it made Inuyasha quirk an eyebrow at her but she blushed and exclaimed, "I still haven't given you my present!"

She got up and raced to her monstrous yellow bag in the corner of the room ignoring Inuyasha's inquisitive glance and snort of, "You'd think the sword would have been enough..."

Rummaging around for a moment Kagome finally muttered aloud, "Ah! There you are!"

Walking towards Inuyasha quietly she blushed as she handed him a thin piece of parchment that seemed incredibly old and very fragile. He looked at it for a moment before quirking an eyebrow at her and mumbling, "What is it?"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Kagome exclaimed, "Open it and see!"

Still eyeing her suspiciously Inuyasha unrolled the piece of parchment carefully and had to control his sharp intake of breath. There, perfectly restored, was a picture of his mother, beautiful as always before her death and, in a small circle behind her on the left, was Kikyo. He didn't trust himself to speak so instead gaped silently at it wondering what in the hell he ever did to deserve such a wonderful woman as Kagome.

"What do you think?" Kagome muttered uncertainly at the expression on his face.

When he didn't reply she whispered, "Sango and I went back to where you grew up and found a man there whose grandfather was an artist around the time you were there and had captured your mother. It took us forever to convince him to give it to us but when I assured him I was friends with her son he seemed a little more willing to hand it over..."

Finally tearing his eyes away from the portrait Inuyasha whispered, "You did all this...for me?"

Nodding Kagome smiled and replied, "I thought, maybe, you'd like to keep a picture of her instead of just memories. Everyone needs their mom at some point or another and I figured you'd waited long enough..."

Still looking solemn he asked, "But why's Kikyo on here?"

Blushing heartily Kagome replied quietly, "I thought I'd keep the first girls you loved on here at their best...when they were still in love with you...not that they don't still love you..."

"So...where are you?"

Kagome looked up abruptly and exclaimed, "What?"

Still looking quite serious but blushing a little he continued, "You said it had the first girl's I loved on here...so why aren't you on here too?"

Blushing at the sudden insinuation she murmured, "I didn't...I didn't think that you'd want me on here...I thought that maybe I'd just put the important girls on there so-!"

She was interrupted as Inuyasha chuckled incredulously and whispered, "You don't think you're important? You still haven't figured it out yet?"

Shaking her head she watched him carefully as he continued, "You _are_ the most important woman in my life right now Kagome...what did you think you were?"

Blushing even harder now she said softly, "A shard detector..."

Carefully Inuyasha pulled her into his lap as though she were a child and whispered in her ear, "Come outside with me?"

Nodding, Kagome followed him to the Goshinboku where he leaped them to the tallest branches. They sat in silence together watching the full moon until Inuyasha whispered completely unexpectedly, "I love you Kagome..."

Kagome looked up at him in shock though he continued to stare ahead and whispered, "You mean it?"

He looked down at her and replied, "Of course I mean it why else would I say it? Kagome, what you did for me today...it was amazing and it showed me that..." He took a deep breath before explaining, "I can count on you no matter what." Kagome giggled and he exclaimed, "What's so funny?"

She giggled a little more and then whispered, "It's just...I've waited so long to hear you say that now it's like...I feel like I'm dreaming. Like I need to pinch myself to wake up."

Raising an amused eyebrow he gave a deep throaty chuckle before murmuring, "I don't know about a pinch..."

He kissed her, full on, under the light of the stars, the glow of the moon and the bright white snow that illuminated their love for each other. Kagome responded eagerly, pressing herself against him until they were both moaning. When they pulled away she rested her forehead on his and smiled replying, "I love you too...and I _definitely_ mean it..."

He grinned at her and then groaned as he whispered, "Gods you don't know how much I want you right now..."

Giggling Kagome replied, "My first time in a tree? How romantic...now that's something to tell the kids..."

She stopped giggling as she realized what she had implied but Inuyasha looked thrilled at her unconscious suggestion. "How many do you think you want?" He murmured and she blushed heartily.

"At least 3..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and whispered amusedly, "3? You know they'll be just like me right?"

"Of course...that's why I want a lot. I want to be able to look at them and see the man that I love in them so that I can love them even more. Does that make sense?"

"No...but it sure sounded sexy..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Gods that sounds good..."

"What does?"

"My name...when you say it...I don't know how to describe it..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Mmm..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Oh..."

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!"

"Okay now you're just fucking with me..."

"You wish..."

"You don't know how true that statement really is..."

Kagome giggled and nestled closer to him instinctively in the sudden gust that shook the branches of the tree. Inuyasha sighed as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Minutes passed in sweetly stunning silence before Kagome murmured, "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad that you told me...you know, that you loved me..."

"I'm glad too..."

"Really. It was the best present I could have gotten."

He looked down at her quizzically before he whispered, "Well then Merry Christmas Kagome."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey again! How was it? Didn't I tell you it would be mushy? Oh well, reviews are still welcome (or flames, whatever) and a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all!**

**Oh wait a minute! Stop! Hold the phone! Well, you get the idea. **

**As a special Christmas present to all who have stuck with me (reading and reviewing) I'm giving everyone the best gift of all...FREE UPDATES ON STORIES! YAY! **

**And, as an even more special gift, I'm letting everyone know that there will be, are you guys ready for this? A LOVE KNOWS NO BOUND 4! Woohoo! Okay, now you guys may go...whew...I got a little excited there...I think I need to go lie down...**


End file.
